My 'I Love You'
by GoAwayAnna
Summary: Castle and Beckett tuck their daughter into bed. Based on a thing I came across on Facebook.


On the rare nights Kate Beckett was home early enough to tuck her daughter in, there was a routine. Daddy helped with the bath, playing and splashing along with the three-year-old, running warm water down her hair to rinse her off and calm her down. Mommy, Daddy, and Ellie all brushed their teeth together, laughing at the funny faces they each made. Ellie picked out her jammies, changed, and then crawled into her bed. The tiny princess bed was in the corner against the wall and she slid all the way over, without fail, to allow her Daddy room next to her.

Beckett sat in the rocking chair, still in the room since Ellie's birth, while Castle and Ellie made up a bedtime story together. More often than not, the story was about a superhero who reminded Kate an awful lot of herself, saving the world from bad guys. Usually, there was a sidekick in a funny outfit that included tights. Castle didn't care; Beckett laughed quietly.

Once Castle's story time was over, he kissed his little girl on the head and whispered, "I love you, my Ellie girl."

Kate's heart flooded when she heard the tiny whisper respond. "I love you, too, my Daddy boy."

Once Castle rolled out of Ellie's bed, he made his way to his wife, kissed her hair, and said, "Take your time. I'll meet you downstairs."

Beckett smiled up at him, caressing his hand as he walked away. When she turned her attention back to her daughter, she saw the little girl waiting with an expectant look in her eyes and a small grin on her face.

"You ready for Mommy, baby girl?"

"Yes!" Ellie responded happily.

"Good," Beckett replied as she laid down where her husband had been moments earlier, pulling her little girl into her arms, holding her tight. She savored these small moments spent alone with her daughter; they were so scarce. "I love you so much," Beckett murmured.

Ellie snuggled her nose into her mother's chest, tiny arms reaching around her mother's torso. She was already getting sleepy. "Go ahead, Mama. I'm ready."

"Okay, sweet girl," Beckett began, kissing her daughter's soft hair. This had become something they did together since Ellie had been born. So quietly, Beckett hummed, "I am your mother. You are my child." Ellie burrowed even deeper in her mother's scent, finding unmeasurable comfort in the touch of her. "I am your quiet place," Kate whispered, "you are my wild."

"Grrr. . ." Ellie growled quietly, her eyes becoming heavy. Kate chuckled, a soft puff of air that grazed over her daughter's head.

Kate began stroking her daughter's hair. "I am your calm face, you are my giggle." She reached around and tickled Ellie's neck, coaxing a small giggle from the sleepy girl.

"Mommy!" Ellie chastised.

"I am your wait, you are—"

"Your wiggle!" Ellie interrupted, wiggling in her mother's arms.

Laughing quietly, Kate said, "That's right. I am your dinner, you are my chocolate cake." Kate tapped her finger to the girl's nose. "I am your bedtime, you are my wide awake." Her baby's eyelids slid closed, the smallest smiles gracing her lips and Kate felt an overwhelming peace wash over her. "I am your lullaby, you are my peek-a-boo."

Ellie's eyes popped open at that. Kate's smile bloomed uncontrollably. She finished the rest in a whisper. "I am your goodnight kiss," she kissed Ellie sweetly on the lips. "You are my I love you."

Looking up at her mom, eyes heavy with impending sleep, the words little Ellie said next made Kate's heart swell up and float away. "And you are _my_ I love you, Mommy."

Swallowing the lump in her throat, Kate leaned down, tucked her daughter in, kissed her hairline and whispered, "Goodnight my darling girl. Sleep well."

"Goodnight, Mommy." Kate stood and watched as their little girl fell asleep almost instantly, Castle watching proudly from the doorway. One day Ellie would be too old for their little routine, but Kate would remind her for years to come that, no matter how old she got, it would always be true. Ellie would always be her I love you.


End file.
